masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Mass Effect Wiki Twitter Hi Lancer! I am the one responsible for adding the twitter feed to the main page after discussing it with SpartHawg who gave me the green light. What we are hoping for is to have a Mass Effect Wiki twitter feed that is run by both Wikia and the wiki itself. If you are interested, I can give you and the other admins the information to help run it! Also, with your permission, I was hoping to have it on the main page to help promote it. Let me know your thoughts! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I see that he did say it was ok, and I have since put it back on the page. However, I currently can't do anything about it in the near future as I have a lot of work. I actually don't even have a twitter account and personally don't like Twitter for a number of reasons. Commdor, Jake, or Spart probably would be better. I could really care less about it. It's there, it's there, it's not, it's not. I may do something later, but not now. Lancer1289 17:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine. Thanks for letting me put up the widget on the main page though! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #1 Can you edit my page Batarian Victim because somebody put it up for deletion and I want it fixed. If you could do it, thank you. :I'm only two messages in, and about two hours after archiving my talk page and I already have someone who can't follow a simple request. :As to the point, I put it up for deletion, and I will not remove that tag because of the issues with it. If you think the article should stay, then argue it on the talk page. And FYI, that isn't your page, as soon as any mainspace article is created, it no longer belongs to that user, it is the property of the wiki. Lancer1289 18:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trivia Hey, I've read the MOS section on trivia, but in seeing you remove so much "trivia" I wanted to check with you before I add a piece I discovered for the Awakening mission on ME2. I put it on the talk page there, but no one has replied. When you're questioning Miranda at the end of this mission, one of her responses is, "This is the only shuttle off the station. If you want to stay here and rot with the mechs, be my guest." However, before you open the final door, if you look over the railing of the landing outside (look on the opposite side from where you initially enter the area) there are three more shuttles parked below. --Martolives 18:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well, for all we know, those shuttles have been disabled. I really wouldn't classify that as trivia. Lancer1289 18:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Just something I noticed on my last run through. Still getting a grasp on some of this Wiki's policies, so bare with me when I make a mistake or two, if you will :p Cheers. Martolives 18:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #2 Hi Lancer, I'm aware that the Rewards sections I've been adding don't fit into the MoS. If I wanted to compile a list of what the player can receive from the mission where should it go? Perhaps as a subsection in the Walkthrough? --Ngene 23:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is now so blatantly obvious that no one can follow simple directions anymore, even when said directions are in plain, and simple English. I specifically state at the top of my talk page directions for contacting me, but I do not see what is so hard about following them. I have only five messages since last archive earlier today and already three people can't follow directions. :As to the point, even with the current standard, that isn't an opinion. No walkthrough has anything even resembling that, and to allow it now is really not an option. Things like are to be integrated into the walkthrough, not listed out and duplicated. That is so redundant. Not to mention it looks horrible. Lancer1289 02:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Uh, what? I just clicked 'leave message'. Sorry if I got anything wrong, I'm new to Wikia editing. Anyway I just wanted to make a list of what's in the mission so players won't miss out on mods, weapons, etc. Is something like the item list at the top of Priority: Sur'kesh acceptable?--Ngene 02:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :And considering I just removed it, along with a duplicated section, no. Again those things are to be integerated into the walkthrough, not in a list format. This wasn't done for ME, it wasn't done for ME2, and it will not be done for ME3. Lancer1289 02:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks, got that.--Ngene 02:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #3 Hi, I just want top discuss with you the edit I made and the later removal by another person claiming what I put was wrong. The edit I did of the rank structure was based on things I've seen in Mass Effect 3 and the real life military structure. The things I'm talking about are how Doctor Chakwas holds the rank of Major which in the real structure is below the rank of Commander yet is shown on the page as equal to a Captain. The reason I noticed this error is cause while she knows Sheppard personally, she speaks to him as though he is like in the real structure, her superior. Another person who similarly speaks to Sheppard as though he is his superior is the Captain you meet in the C-Sec office on the Persiduim who after stopping him, looks down at the floor in the same way a child of a subordinate would after being told off. Lastly you have Kaiden who if you saved him instead of Ashley is now a Major (which is equal to a Lieutenant Commander) will like Ashley does after you recruit her, salutes Sheppard which further goes to show the rank structure as it current listed is wrong. There is also no indication that the Systems Alliance is any different from Starfleet in Star Trek which uses standard military rank structure, plus the Mass Effect universe is only 150+ years ahead of where we are now so even if we did end up meeting other intelligent races in the galaxy, unite into world government and start exploring the stars, we would change the military rank structure to the point where a Marine Major and a Naval Captain are equal ranks. So I ask you this, do you believe as I do that the creator of Mass Effect used the standard military structure as used by all militaries around, or do you think they actually spent time thinking up a whole new one which bares no resemblance to what we currently use? I await your response on this. :It is now so blatantly obvious that no one can follow simple directions anymore, even when said directions are in plain, and simple English. I specifically state at the top of my talk page directions for contacting me, but I do not see what is so hard about following them. I have only five messages since last archive earlier today and already three people can't follow directions. :The problem is that you edited the Codex, which is ''verbatim from the game. If it isn't in the Codex form the game, then it isn't listed here. It is plain and simple. Not to mention that your "observations" about this are irrelevant. What matters is that is what we have to go on and since we haven't had anything else to contradict that, then we have to go with what we have. :As to the question, I really don't want to voice my opinion because things like that have a very bad habit of getting out of control. If you want to discuss that, please take it to a forum or a blog post. :And it's "Shepard" not "Sheppard". Lancer1289 02:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :You really should sign your messages. You do this by adding four tilde marks at the end. You also shouldn't alter Codex pages, as they are directly from the game's text. The main Codex page says: "Please note: These entries are quoted verbatim from the game and should be kept pristine. Edits and updates should be placed on non-Codex pages relating to the same subject (e.g. don't update the Mako's Codex entry, update the Mako article instead.)" :The Codex page is what developers of Mass Effect intended, so yes, the rank structures differs from the standard US or Western rank structure. The ranks of Operation Chief or Staff Commander should have tipped you off to that. Mass Effect places fast and loose with chain of command, as seen in Mass Effect 3 by turian generals saluting Garrus. BTW, Shepard is a Lieutenant Commander, not a Staff Commander. Seburo 02:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler template violates guidelines The spoiler template for Mass Effect Invasion Violates community guidelines on profanity in articles.--BrewCrew4Life21 04:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :And that is a quote, and therefore doesn't violate policy. Now please remove the tag from my page as it puts a category on my talk page and that is a violation of site policy. If it isn't removed, then I will do it myself. Lancer1289 04:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Arguements is there a dedicated page where I can find all the arguments that take place between people in ME3. IE: Joker bugging Liara over her "hair tentacles" :No. And I do not see a need for one. Lancer1289 15:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #4 Forgive me for getting lost in all the pages here, I have searched through and am not finding the simple answer I am looking for. I have never edited or written anything on Wikia before, but added a bit of information for the first time that I noticed missing. It was a simple paragraph and a list of clusters, but for some reason the separation isn't coming out how I originally typed it in. If you could be so kind as to inform me on how to format the simple paragraph I would appreciate it. I am sorry for the trivial request while you are so busy with other things, but I cannot find the answer through the resources provided on my welcoming message. Thank you :It appears to have been squared away. In the future, note that just hitting the return carriage button will not provide a line break. You need a full empty line to get separate paragraphs. Lancer1289 15:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox images So The Illusive Man keeps reverting to the previous infobox images for Kai Leng and Javik saying that the ones I took with flycam aren't standard for the infoboxes. Can't find such paragraph in the MoS, but that's beside the point. The images he reverts too have the characters both tinted by the environment and/or not showing a good closeup of their head/shoulders. I'd like your opinion on the matter instead of going on an edit war spree. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, this was something I thought about asking Lancer about too, so I was probably a bit too hasty in reverting your edits, my apologies. The main reason I reverted them is the character infobox images thus far have been taken from cinematics and conversations, thus look more livelier and not as dull and flat as opposed to one wearing an empty expression in flycam? Those types of screenshots work for the adversary infoboxes but I'm not a fan of their use here. I do not agree with your "tinted" argument because one could say the same for Kaidan, Ashley, and Jack. It isn't that I dislike your images, I just feel that the main character image should have more than a blank, empty expression. Lancer may disagree with my evaluation, of course. The Illusive Man 18:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd have no problem with getting a cinematic shot, if there was a way of using flycam in there, prefferably coupled with playersonly freezing, as it makess for good positioning.--Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::While I am hesitant to make some kind of ruling, it seems that the situation is beyond that. After looking at a number of shots, I honestly can't tell what images are what. However, I would have to say that we should go with the better image. I'd strongly favor the new Javik one over the old one as it shows up better, and is in much better lighting. Overall, I'd say just go with what renders better in terms of size, focus, lighting, elements, etc. Lancer1289 18:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::If that is feasible? I'm not sure. It has been my experience that the cinematic screenshots can be burdened by timing if taken normally. The Illusive Man 18:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)Again, I would just have to say that going with which renders better in general, or specific terms, is probably the best way to go. Javik's could definitely use some kind of improvement and while Kai's isn't as big of an issue, the other image had things going for it as well, yet so does the current image. I'd say that one is more personal taste than anything. ::::If we need to get more specific on this issue, then I don't have a problem with that, but for now, just go on what renders better. Again, I don't take images, and in fact, I don't own ME3 for PC, I do have ME and ME2, and I'm still very...um...unsuccessful with images to say the least. Lancer1289 18:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Kainzorus Prime is acquiring images through this method, navigating the camera to an idle character and taking a screenshot, rather like at the 0:26 mark on the video. It is my opinion that the shots are a little on the stale side for the character infobox but work wondrously for taking screenshots of enemies. There is no rules on how the images are acquired, of course, but there is a bit of a precedent. The Illusive Man 19:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::True, however pulling them from YouTube vidoes usually don't end up well. Lancer1289 19:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::What TIM meant is using the same method as shown in the YouTube video, Kai can take a screenshot from anywhere. Anyway, I have to agree with Lancer. Whichever is the best picture, however the method is obtained, should be used. I believe there's some pictures in this wiki (probably walkthroughs) here are taken in this method. — Teugene (Talk) 21:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You're right, Garrus: Eye for an Eye is a good example of this. I do want to reiterate that my qualm is not with the nature of how these images are being taken, just that the image of the character infobox be more personable and animated than the use of the flycam outside of cinematics and conversations can grant. I'll defer judgment on the matter to others. The Illusive Man 22:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know. I was saying that pulling images from YouTube videos never turns out well. Lancer1289 21:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Baria Frontiers split Not sure if you remember, but back in January you proposed splitting part of the Baria Frontiers article off into a shop page. Somehow we all forgot about the split. I've tallied the votes and you've got the okay to carry it out now. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :I saw that and it jogged a few memories. A lot of things happened right in that time frame, and I probably forgot about it. I'll take care of it now. Lancer1289 18:48, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Delete images Lance, could you please do me a favour and delete these images? #ME3Enemy_Container-A.png #ME3Enemy_Container-B.png #ME3Enemy_Container-H.png #ME3Enemy_Container-S.png Thanks a bunch! — Teugene (Talk) 22:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :I got it, Lancer. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:53, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch! — Teugene (Talk) 22:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #5 Regarding Tali'zorah datapad dialog. Should I add a note to the end of the page with a link, much like unique dialog? :Is anyone capable of following directions anymore? I ask people to follow a simple set of directions and that seems to be impossible to follow. This section has nothing to do with the one above, so why, in direct opposition to my directions, does someone edit there. Perhaps I should start removing messages where people can't follow directions. :As to the point, it doesn't belong anywhere as it is already being covered in the Mail (Mass Effect: Datapad) article. Lancer1289 14:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary Title #1 Hey, that piece I added about Javik, it's true, but if it's not trivia, what is it? Where should I put it? --Martolives 14:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Why can't people follow directions? I specifically ask people if a section is entitled something, yet if what is being asked doesn't have anything to do with what is already in that section, then don't edit there. Make a new section for a separate conversation and a separate topic. :As to the point, if anything, it belongs on the UD page, and even that is questionable. Lancer1289 14:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, I though I had added that Javik thing here, so to answer your first question, that was a mistake. Mistakes happen. Chill. I usually do try to follow "directions", but everyone makes mistakes, and I don't think chiding them for it will be very helpful. ::As for UD, it's not dialogue, it's still trivia. The fact that he doesn't show up in engineering at all if you find the hamster straight away may imply he makes the trip to grab a player's attention to that area of the ship - I left out that little piece of speculation as according to site policies, which I just went through regarding trivia again - it does not explicitly forbid this little tidbit. In fact, "Trivia is classified as information players may not have been aware of and is impactful or interesting. Ideally trivia sections should be no more than half a dozen snippets of information, not more than a line or so long." ::End of the day, I don't care if it's there or not, whether it's on Javik's page or UD, but it's trivia. And it's harmless. --Martolives 14:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Except it isn't trivia because that has nothing to do. Wouldn't anyone explore a new ship that they've never been on before? It isn't trivia and even the UD page is questionable. Lancer1289 14:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whatever. I thought you might like to know that the above reply that I made that started with "Ok, I though I had added that Javik thing here..." ::::To add that post, I clicked on the "edit" button beside the post titled "RE:Trivia" to add it to that section - for some reason, it added it down here. Don't know why. That's where I tried to add my initial post, btw. So it wasn't my mistake, there's either something wrong with the Wiki, or your talk page... I dunno. You know what, I just looked at your edit history cuz I was curious about why my posts were showing up down here instead of the relevant section I was posting in, and all I have to say is, I followed directions just fine, thank you very much. I posted in a section I had set up myself, "RE: Trivia," which my TRIVIA-RELATED inquiry was DIRECTLY related to, and you moved it, and made me look like a moron for being incapable of following "direction", which I did PRECISELY. Would you prefer I posted a whole new section entitled "RE: More Trivia?" I added my query EXACTLY where I intended, and EXACTLY where it was relevant. It was a section I fully intended to use for further trivia inquiries, considering it is a subject I find rather ambiguous, since you actually have very vague guidelines on what is and isn't trivia except for a few specific points. I want to be able to contribute here, Lancer, and I believe I've already been of some service in combating vandals, although I understand I've made a few mistakes here and there, but being relatively new to this particular arena, I would expect that people would understand. But if you can't figure out what's going on on your own talk page, why should I bother? Please clarify your directions, Lancer. A section entitled "RE: Trivia", especially one I put up myself, seems like a perfect place for me to continue my trivia inquiries. --Martolives 15:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Except that this question had nothing to do with the previous question. The previous question was asking about something in a completely different game. This question was asking about something recent, and in ME3. The two are only connected by the fact that they were "trivia" and that is it. I actually state this at the top. "If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then PLEASE don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it." It doesn't matter who created it, or anything else. If the conversation doesn't relate to the one already in there, then don't edit there. Leave me a new message. I don't care if there are 15 headers saying trivia. This has no relevance, no bearing, no nothing to that conversation because it doesn't relate to it. This allows me to keep my talk page organized, and keep all conversations about specific topics under one heading for ease of navigation, ease of reading, and ease of finding information. Lancer1289 15:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Delete this? http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:XDumortPersonalMEShep.jpg Could you delete that image? I was able to figure out around what I thought I was going to need it for, and don't need it now, so no reason to have it on the wiki, getting in the way so to speak. :Done. Lancer1289 20:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Much Appreciated.--Xaero Dumort 23:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Arrival My edit to Arrival in regards to the autosave was not incorrect. It has happened to me with everyone of my characters and it has happened to all of my friends I have talked to. Don't just assume it is incorrect unless you can back it up.--- BrewCrew4Life21 :So what The fact it doesn't happen to me say different, or are we only using your game experience and ignoring everyone else's if it happens to be different? Lancer1289 23:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_Ti0nEz--8 Skip to 7:40 and watch the loading screen and further gameplay and you will see no save logo--- BrewCrew4Life21 ::: and another instance at 4:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4nQMT0rHgg&feature=relmfu ----BrewCrew4Life21 :::: and once more at 9:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Czta0plUfTo&feature=relmfu --BrewCrew4Life21 23:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) (edit conflict x4)If you are not even going to give me a chance to respond, then I will cease responding. It is common courtesy to give someone a chance to respond, and not spam them with messages. And what I see is not what is experienced, and I'm also seeing a lack of a save icon at locations I know it occurs. I think that the video, now videos have the autosave function disabled, and therefore I'm not willing to call this evidence. Again, do we ignore what happens to me or only what happens to you. Every time I have seen this played, there is an autosave right before the conversation with Hackett. I've even had my console freeze during that conversation and not had to repeat the fight. Lancer1289 23:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :The evidence I have provided is irrefutable, there is NO autosave after the conversation with Hackett. So far you have provided no evidence aside from your questionable word that says what I have stated is incorrect. Just because you are an admin doesn't mean your right about everything you like to think you are and that we are supposed to take your word on it. I have evidence, you don't. And I apologize for spamming, that was immature.--BrewCrew4Life21 23:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And you have yet to address everything in my comment. There are save points which I know exist that I didn't see in any of those videos. Therefore, a logical conclusion is that they have that feature turned off. Not everyone leaves it on you know. And FYI, there are plenty of times that I've been wrong. Lancer1289 00:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Then explain why it happens to me and my friends who never have autosave off. It happens to me every time I go through and replay it. And I know you have been wrong, it just seems like you expect us to take your word for things--BrewCrew4Life21 00:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::And then explain why all of my friends have an autosave just before the conversation with Hackett? And don't tell me something, when you want to do the same thing. There are clear instances where an autosave should have happened, yet they didn't. Lancer1289 00:08, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Can we compromise? Your happy and I'm happy? Can we agree to put this on the page: "In some cases the autosave function does not work and will cause you to repeat the final battle and conversation with Hackett. This can also lead to alternate dialogue in Mass Effect 3 which implies you never played Arrival."--BrewCrew4Life21 00:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I guess I can live with that. Lancer1289 00:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Done! :D --BrewCrew4Life21 00:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Afiliation Request Hi Lancer1289, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the ME Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game (such as Mass Effect) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the ME Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add a link to the ME wiki on our main page and add the ME Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis. We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. Thanks .50CalAssassin - Talk To Me Fellow Editors! 23:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Spart has already given you an answer to this question on his talk page. Lancer1289 14:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Brynn Cole - Edits Hello! I'm pretty new and trying to figure out some edits to the Dr. Brynn Cole page. I had added a citation where it was noted one was needed, and both my citation and the reference to the voice actor were both removed as being an invalid source. I can't find anything about what would be a valid source, and I've seen IMDB referenced on other wikis - is it not acceptable here? If not, could you give me some examples of what would be valid? Given that the actors for individual smaller parts aren't given in the credits for the game, I'm not sure where else to reference the information. I had a trivia note removed previously for not being confirmed, but the trivia note giving further information about the voice actress (who is no longer noted on the page) is still there. Any clarification you can give would be greatly appreciated, as I'd like to improve what I'm adding. Thanks! Cyberwench 20:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :We have never, nor will we ever, accept IMDb by itself as a valid source. We need a much more reliable, valid, and inddependely verifiable source before we allow voice actor/actress information that isn't listed in the credits. I will remove the trivia since it was missed. Lancer1289 20:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Could you give me an example of a valid source for this information? It seems like there wouldn't be any other possible source for voice actors listed in the "additional voices" section of the credits. Voice actors are one thing that I specifically come here to find, so I'm wondering what the best way would be to make sure they are listed correctly.Cyberwench 20:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Some reliable gaming websites, Gameinformer, Offical Xbox/PlayStation Magazine, BSN, BioWare's own website. Basically any site that has a reputation for being truthful, reliable, and that isn't a blog or forum site. We never take those. Lancer1289 04:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC)